Part 30357
Brown, Reddish Brown, Sand Blue, Sky Blue |Appearances= }} Part 30357 is a round cornered plate brick introduced in 1999. Appearances Black: * 3831 Rocket Ride (8) * 4508 Titan XP (4) * 7635 4WD with Horse Trailer (4) * 7781 The Batmobile: Two-Face's Escape (2) * 7970 Hero (2) * 8107 Fight for the Golden Tower (4) * 8142 Ferrari 248 F1 1:24 (Alice Version) (2) * 8142 Ferrari 248 F1 1:24 (Vodafone Version) (2) * 8143 Ferrari 1:17 F430 Challenge (4) * 8161 Grand Prix Race (2) * 8970 Robo Attack (4) Brown: * 3451 Sopwith Camel (6) Dark Blue: * 7327 Scorpion Pyramid (4) Dark Blueish Gray: * 3826 Build-A-Bob (4) * 3829 Fire Nation Ship (4) * 4493 Mini Sith Infiltrator (2) * 4679 Bricks and Creations (2005) (2) * 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue (4) * 4957 Ferris Wheel (32) * 6753 Highway Transport (4) * 7709 Sentai Fortress (2) * 7625 River Chase (2) * 7628 Peril in Peru (4) * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship (6) * 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base (2) * 7692 MX-71 Recon Dropship (2) * 7753 Pirate Tank (2) * 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout (2) * 8017 Darth Vader's TIE Fighter (2) * 8091 Republic Swamp Speeder (2) * 8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle (1) * 8097 Slave I (1) * 8128 Cad Bane's Speeder (2) * 8404 Public Transport (8) * 8813 Battle at the Pass (2) * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT (16) * 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon (24) * 10184 Town Plan (4) * 10188 Death Star (4) * 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker (6) * 10196 Grand Carousel (4) Dark Gray: * 7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing (2) * 7152 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing (2) * 7180 B-Wing at Rebel Control Center (4) * 10022 Santa Fe Cars - Set II (2) Dark Red: * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter (2) * 8808 F1 Racer (2) * 8874 Battle Wagon (2) Green: * 5868 Ferocious Creatures (2) * 8184 Twin X-treme RC (2) Light Blueish Gray: * 8779 The Grand Tournament (8) Light Gray: * 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies (2) * 4730 The Chamber of Secrets (2) * 7131 Anakin's Podracer (2) * 7163 Republic Gunship (1) * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace (2) * 10020 Santa Fe Super Chief (2) Red: * 3830 Bikini Bottom Express (4) * 4883 Gear Grinders (2) * 6752 Fire Rescue (2) * 7607 Butterfly (4) * 7870 Hans Christian Andersen Bucket (4) * 8157 Ferrari F1 1:9 (2) * 8159 Racer X & Taejo Togokhan (2) * 8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck (10) * 10024 Red Baron (14) * Weinsbaden Grand Opening Set (2) Reddish Brown: * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge (8) * 7594 Woody's Roundup! (2) * 7662 Trade Federation MTT (4) * 7753 Pirate Tank (4) * 10210 Imperial Flagship (2) Sand Blue: * 4720 Knockturn Alley (2) * 4770 Blizzard Blaster (2) Sky Blue: * 5940 Doll House (1) Tan: * 3833 Krusty Krab Adventures (8) * 7110 Landspeeder (4) * 7111 Droid Fighter (2) * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier (2) * 7184 Trade Federation MTT (4) * 7190 Millennium Falcon (6) White: * 5971 Gold Heist (2) * 10019 Rebel Blockade Runner (10) * 10212 Imperial Shuttle (2) * 21004 Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum (5) * 21006 The White House (2) External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1999